


Warmth Is Measured In Liters

by Ralstonia



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralstonia/pseuds/Ralstonia
Summary: After getting very dirty during a battle, Kael gives Illidan a bath.
Relationships: Illidan Stormrage/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Warmth Is Measured In Liters

When Illidan returned to the Black Temple, it was very late. He wasn’t injured but he was exhausted and sore after a long battle, making the flight feel excruciatingly long. To make matters worse he was covered in blood, gore and filth that had started to itch terribly as it had begun to dry. 

It almost felt like a miracle when the silhouette of the Black Temple appeared on the horizon, the green-tinted sky making it look even more surreal. Still, it felt like an eternity before Illidan could finally land on the balcony of his quarters. 

Several candles were still flickering meaning that Kael was working late again. Just as expected Kael was sitting at his desk piles of paper stacked neatly as he was going through them all and determined not to miss a single one. 

Kael looked up from the report he was writing as he heard the sound of Illidan landing, his hooves clattering against the floor. Kael looked Illidan up and down thoroughly, studying the dirt and blood while twirling his quill thoughtfully. 

“Come,” Kael finally said as he stood up and gestured for Illidan to follow him. 

Kael guided Illidan to an adjacent room where every surface were covered with dark tiles. In the middle of it was a large tub with a faucet made of silver. With a flick of his hand the many candles that were lining the broad edge of the tub where lit. Along with the candles the edges were filled with bottles and soaps as well as a stack of towels. 

“Undress,” Kael smiled as he turned the faucet, warm water beginning to fill the tub. 

Illidan did as he was told, ridding himself of his dirty clothing. He couldn’t help but look away, feeling heat rise in his cheeks when he felt Kael’s gaze on him. The way Kael was smiling clearly appreciating what he was seeing only made Illidan feel even warmer. 

“Get in,” Kael instructed when the tub was finally filled. 

Slowly, Illidan stepped into the tub sighing as he let himself sink into the warm water while Kael poured the contents of one of the bottles into the water, filling the air with a pleasant smell. 

“I’ll be right back,” Kael said, giving Illidan a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. 

Illidan stretched, feeling several joints pop and crack before he slid further into the warm water until it was almost up to his face. The water felt amazing, the warmth loosening up all the tensions, soothing the sore muscles. It wasn’t long before his wings were slowly slumping into the water as he began to relax, the slaughter from earlier fading away from his memory being replaced with blissful peace. 

It wasn’t long before Kael returned, giving Illidan a kiss on the other cheek before untying Illidan’s hair. 

“Let’s get all this dirt off you,” Kael said reaching out to grab a soft cloth he dipped in the water. He leaned closer, beginning to wash off all the grime, starting with a shoulder then working his way down the back and out along a wing. 

It felt like not only was the dirt scrubbed away but the exhaustion and aching were being washed away along with it. Soon Illidan felt like he was melting under Kael’s touch, relaxing completely. 

The slow, circular movements were very calming and almost entrancing. Illidan found himself moving in whatever way Kael wanted, only by the gentlest touches from Kael. It was like time stood still while every speck of grime and blood were being washed away and every sore muscle and bruised area of skin thoroughly cared for. 

Kael put the cloth into the water, making it completely soaked before holding it over Illidan’s head, letting the water run down through Illidan’s hair. When Illidan’s hair was completely drenched, Kael drizzled a few drops of liquid soap into it before starting to rub his fingers over Illidan’s head washing his hair with just as much care as the rest of his body. 

Illidan almost purred as Kael’s nails scratched against his scalp, loving every second of it. 

Finally, Kael carefully cleansed out all the remaining soap while gently combing his fingers through Illidan’s hair. 

“Don’t you feel much better now with all that dirt gone?” Kael asked.

“Much better,” Illidan said. He most certainly would not be opposed to this happening every time a battle had made him dirty. 

“Let’s get you dried,” Kael said. “Up with you.”

Illidan slowly stood up while wringing the water from his hair, before getting out of the tub. 

Using one of the soft towels, Kael began drying away all the remaining water, being just as thorough and careful with this task. Illidan couldn’t help but feeling venerated by having a prince caring for him in such a manner. Especially when there were many more important tasks for him to do.

“I can’t let you out in those dirty rags,” Kael said, eyeing Illidan’s pants that were still lying on the floor. “You will just have to make do with wearing nothing for now.”

“How unfortunate,” Illidan smiled.

“Isn’t it just,” Kael said, his smile just growing into a smirk.

Kael took his hand and guided Illidan to their bedroom. Instructing him to sit on their bed, he got a wooden comb and began to meticulously comb it through Illidan’s hair. This extra treatment was just the bloodberry on top and Illidan almost felt like dozing off from how relaxing it all was. 

By the time Kael was finally done, every single knot had been combed out and Illidan’s hair was almost completely dry. 

“I think dinner is finally here,” Kael said as the faint sound of a door opening and closing a moment later could be heard from the other room. “Let’s get you something to eat.” 

Kael left the bed, returning quickly with a tray of food. Illidan hadn’t thought about food for a long time and was first now realizing how hungry he was. He was served a delicious meal with roasted clefthoof, bread and baked apples for dessert. 

“Eat,” Kael said, smiling as he watched Illidan eagerly wolf down all the food. 

“Thank you,” Illidan said as Kael was removing the tray. 

“Anything for you my love,” Kael smiled. 

“It means everything to me,” Illidan said, reaching for Kael’s hand. Kael took it, entwining their fingers.

“You make me feel loved,” Illidan said. It was often that extra strength that made Illidan able to keep fighting even, when it was all looking hopeless and he just wanted to give up. 

“It’s because I do love you,” Kael said. “I love you very much.” 

He leaned closer, giving Illidan’s lips a warm and soft kiss.

“Go to sleep,” Kael said. “You deserve it.”

“Sleep does sound nice,” Illidan agreed, making himself comfortable under the covers. 

“Won’t you stay?” he asked, as Kael got up and was about to leave.

Illidan felt bad for asking. Kael had already spent so much time on him and had clearly interrupted his own work to do so. It was selfish but Illidan really wanted Kael to stay. 

“Of course,” Kael said laying down next to Illidan on top of the covers, wrapping an arm around him. Illidan smiled trying to move as close as he possibly could to Kael, soon drifting off to sleep knowing that Kael would take care of him.


End file.
